Beg
by xCrushx
Summary: AxO, Violence, Youji POV. "No, Ken, I want you to beg."


Beg

By: *Crush

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own the Weiss characters. OmixAya, violence, Youji POV.

Summary: "Is that all you want? I'm sorry ok?" Ken screamed. "No, Ken. I want you to beg." 

~Beg~

It's funny how the world changes sides so quickly. Lovers quarrel, people die, innocents are raped, the one thing that means the most to a person can be ripped away in a mistaken moment. Mistakes aren't easy to accept, especially the fatal ones. And I think Ken knows this now.

It wasn't Ken's fault, I think Aya knew that for the beginning. I just think Aya has to blame something, someone for the tragety and it can't be himself. So naturally the blame falls to the weakest.

His relationship with Omi was only six months old, that day to be exact. He'd been fighting along side the blond when Omi wandered off. Ken was the one to find him, curled in a little ball, a lifeless ragdoll. Ken closed Omi's eyes before Aya saw him.

"Yamatte! (1) Aya! Stop!" I heard Ken shout. I ran into the kitchen to see Ken on his knees. Aya held Ken's arm completely straight with his right hand and was pushing his elbow in the wrong way, "Aya!" Ken cried again.

"I'll stop, Ken." Aya said darkly, "When you apologize."

"Is that all you want? I'm sorry ok? S-O-R-R-Y!" Ken screamed as Aya pushed harder.

"No, Ken. I want you to beg."

"Nani(2)?!" Ken gaped.

"Beg?" I asked simultaneously, "You sadistic bastard, Aya. Stop this."

"Piss off, Youji." Aya didn't even bother to look my way, "I want you to beg, Ken."

"Beg for what?" Ken groaned as I heard a slight crack from his elbow. 

"Forgiveness." Snap. Ken cradled his left arm to his chest, his hazel eyes full of rage.

"I don't need forgiveness for something I didn't do. I especially don't need you forgiveness, Aya." He glared, "I don't want it either."

Aya didn't speak. Instead he pulled Ken up by the hair and smashed his face on the counter. I grabbed Aya's arms, forcing him to let go. He spun around and punched me square in the jaw. I fell next to the stairs. I pushed myself up and spit out some blood.

"Y-Yo-tan?" Ken questioned, using Omi's nickname for me. Ken knelt down infront of the stairs while Aya's anger refueled. Before I could say a word Ken was falling down the stairs while Aya watched, contempt in his eyes. 

---

Ken was in a coma. He would awaken paralyzed from the waist down. His punishment for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. For this he'd never walk again.

"You must be pretty damn proud of yourself." I commented to Aya, "You've gotten two members of Weiss out." Aya looked at me in spite, "How do you think Omi would feel? About what you've done." I specified.

"Omi's dead."

"Exactly." I leaned back.

"What's you point, Kudou?" Aya glared.

"You knew, from the beginning that it was your own fault that Omi died. Not Ken's. And now Weiss is down to two members. You've succeeded when others have failed." I smirked as Aya grabbed the lapels of my jacket and pushed me up against the wall, "That's right, Aya." I teased, "C'mon, make it three."

Aya let go and sat back down, "He loves you, ya know." I said quietly, "Ken. He always loved you. I think he still does, even after all that. He put you on a fucking pedestal. And what do you do? You break his back."

"I didn't know…" Aya's eyes remained cold but had widened slightly.

"Bullshit you didn't know." 

---

Ken awoke the next day. He smiled at me when he saw me. I was so proud of him, he didn't get all upset when he heard about his legs. He wasn't angry or depressed or anything. He looked the doctor straight in the eye and nodded.

"You know what the hardest part is, Youji?" he asked me later on that day.

"What?"

"I….I still love him." He whispered through tears.

"I know, Ken." I took his hand.

"I didn't hurt Omi." He said as the first tear fell, "I was too late to save him. I wanted to so bad…"

"I know, Ken." We both turned to face Aya. His red hair fell messily into his face, his violet eyes. He leaned over and handed Ken a Yarrow, for healing (AN: I dunno if it's a real flower or not but according to http://www.clareflorist.co.uk/meanings.asp it stands for Healing.) Ken smiled at him in a soft, careful way. 

---

A few weeks later I took Ken to Omi's grave. He was buried under an ash tree near the park he always went to sit. Sitting on top of the grave was a long stemmed rose(3). Aya had gotten over himself. Ken smiled up to me and said, "C'mon lets go home. Omi wouldn't want us wasting all of our time here staring at a tree."

"No. I don't suppose he would." I laughed. When we got back I helped Ken up to his room where Aya sat.

"Aya?" Ken whispered. I could see the fear in his eyes; he couldn't fight back even if he tried. 

"Don't worry, Ken. I won't hurt you." Aya leaned down and gave Ken a hug, "I won't hurt you again."

~Owari

(1) Yamatte - Stop.  
(2) Nani - What?!  
(3) Long-stemmed rose - I will remember you always (same webpage as before)

Not bad, ne minna? I think I made Aya a bit too emotional, what do you think?


End file.
